


Down and out, and out of luck

by StripedScribe



Series: Febuwhump2021 [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Impaled, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Trapped, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe
Summary: A mission gone wrong, a collapsing building, an injury too great.Day 4 Febuwhump [Impaled]Bad Things Happen Bingo [Pinned down by wreckage]
Relationships: Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Febuwhump2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Down and out, and out of luck

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sinners, by Barns Courtney

He awoke, dazed, confused. And in pain, worse than normal, pain of broken bones, shattered skin. Blinking his eyes open, it all came rushing back.

Rushing through the building as it came down around them, Matt finding a path only he could see, some sort of safety, even as Spider-Man made it out, a last web, throwing one behind to try and and catch them as well. And then the crashing, as they fell further and further down into what felt like hell, glass and concrete collapsing around them, metal creaking and falling, trapping them in a tomb. And then a blow of concrete across his skull, knocking him out.

When he came to, he was pinned down with a bar across his chest, holding broken ribs down, his leg twisted behind him, broken, bone burst through the skin. Pieces of concrete covering him, a heavy weight.

Where was Matt? A force of strength, lifting himself out from under the bar, even as it caused the building to shift further around him, and then trying to pull his leg out straight, into some sort of way it could heal. Whiting out as it shifted too far, trying to fix it, nothing around to support it. And there, a shock of red. Too much red. A red suit shifting into red blood. Dimly, he heard his own name, and then Matt’s, too late remembering the comms Peter had forced onto them, into their suits.

“Hey, kid, we’re going to need some serious medical help. Skip Claire, get Danny, we’re not getting out of here easily. And the others, I don’t know how deep we are, but Red’s not getting out of here on his own feet.” Carefully, carefully, his leg dragging behind him, he moved closer to Matt, a gasp escaping as he further saw Matt’s condition. “Make that urgent. We need help in here now, call everyone you can.”

A stick of rebar through his lower chest, and a pane of glass through his leg, broken bones and leaking blood. “Matt, Red, you awake?” No response, and he wasn’t surprised, the shock would be enough, even without the assumption he’d likely hit his head the same as Wade, and was losing an awful amount of blood. “We’ve got help coming, just hang on, please.” His hands fluttered around, feeling useless, before some memories of first aid came back through the shock. He put pressure on the worst wound, leaving the horrific bar in place, even as blood continued to slowly leak around his hands. “Red, don’t do this to me here. Come on, hang on.”

“Webs, get Claire, someone, to bring some blood. Lots. Can you see any way to get down to us?”

“I’m trying, slowly. Luke’s first here, I don’t know what sort of laws he broke, he says he was in the area. I’m trying to web down through, there’s no chance of him getting down there so he’s going to wait for the others. Can you see any light, I’m shining a torch down through.”

He looked around, hands staying pressed down, hard enough he’s sure it must be adding pain, but eager to try and save what blood he could in Matt’s body. “Yes, there! I can’t move here, but where you’re shining there, there’s a path.”

“Okay, shout if anything moves.”

“Quickly. Please. Please.” He looked down at Matt’s too pale face, half hidden under the mask, and hoped he didn’t wake up, knowing that whatever panic he’d be in would only make things worse. He couldn’t even think how to get him out of here, knowing it would be messy, dangerous, even as his own wounds were healing up. Even as the voices in his head told him it was his fault, that he should have been able to stop this, save Matt, take the injuries himself, he could have handled this. Would have survived this, even as Matt bled out under his hands. An ever growing light showed Spidey making his way down, a rappel in the form of a web, slowly lowering closer and closer. And then a saviour in the form of a red suit, dropping lightly to the ground and running over to them.

“Okay, okay, shit this is bad.”

“We can’t take them out. I don’t know what’s under him, I haven’t moved him.”

“Yeah, yeah, just thinking.” He pushed his own hands around the wound in Matt’s leg, trying to slow the bleeding there. “If I web over his suit, web it all in place, and then quickly get him out. Claire’s up there now, Danny’s almost here, Jess and Luke are pacing up there, but we can’t get anyone else in here, it’s not stable enough.”

Webs soon covered as much of Matt as they could, an immobilising cocoon, concentrated over the wounds, blood still leaking out, the shard of glass still sticking out, the metal still clearly through him. And then they were lifting him, slowly, to see what was under him.

“Fuck, that’s attached. That bars not going to move, not without some serious help. We’re going to have to-” In the dim light, Spidey’s eyes were white and wide with fear, both knowing this was the worst place to lift him off, to free him, but knowing they had no choice. “Okay, we’ll lift him, I’ll pack it with as many webs as I can spare, and carry him out. Get him out, get him into medical hands, and be right back for you.”

They braced, holding Matt, before lifting as one, wincing as the movement caused him to gasp, showed more blood, shining on the metal. And then Wade held him as Peter covered more webs on his back, smothering, a make-do bandage. A race against time, as Peter hugged him to his chest with one arm, the other slowly rappelling them back up to the sunlight. A slow drip of blood falling back down the gap.

All Wade could do was sit, all the company in the form of a puddle of blood, and his intrusive thoughts. Blaming himself, yet again, in the dim darkness of a tomb, no sounds reaching from the surface. At least his leg was healed up now, just about, and his ribs just a dull ache. His blood mixed with Matt’s on the floor, spilling over concrete and glass and metal.

A beam of light showed Spidey making his way back down, and he rose to meet him, worry over what state Matt was in on the surface, out of both of their sights, but in the care of Danny, of Claire. It was never elegant, catching a ride with Spidey, who was still so much smaller than him, but still strong enough to carry him. A short but awkward piggback ride, and he was finally in the sunlight, running over to Matt who was laid out in the grass, a huddle of people surrounding him.

And Danny, crouched down by his side, a glow from his fist. They’d already decided he was past the point of saving from Claire then. Past the point of crawling back to life himself, no matter how much he always tried to turn down Danny’s power. As some colour came back to his skin, he gasped, and Luke and Jess instantly crouched down, holding him still at some unspoken comment from Claire.

The glass still in his leg, and Claire was slowly trying to remove it as it was healed, even as Matt twitched under their grasp, moans of pain, Wade and Spidey sinking down to help, to hold on, to mutter some reassurance. He was out of it, any words he made making little sense, even as the hole in his chest healed, flesh knitting back together, broken bones resetting under their hands. And then he sank back into sleep, or unconsciousness.

“Danny I think you’re good.” Claire was looking at him worriedly, noticing that as Matt’s colour came back, Danny’s was rapidly leaving him.

“Not yet, not internally. A little longer.” The glass abandoned to the side, any wounds he’d once had from today were gone, new scars in their place. “Okay, okay.” He dropped his power, sinking back onto his heels, clearly exhausted.

“That’s not put any blood back in him, and I can’t begin to imagine how much he’s lost. We need to get him home.” Neatly, quickly, with the skill of years of practice, Claire placed an IV, holding a bag of blood up, even as Luke scooped him up into his arms. Jess pulled Danny to his feet, letting him lean on her, and they headed back to cars parked by the side of the road. Piling in, leaning on each other, driving back to Matt’s place.

Sitting, and waiting, or fretting around. Leaving some space as Claire got him out the suit, checking the newly healed wounds, cleaning the blood off of him. The suit abandoned in the bathtub, for whatever they could attempt to repair it. Watching, waiting, until he made a sign of life, a groan, fading into a sigh, as though he expected to be in pain. His face furrowed in confusion, a hand running over his chest.

“The fuck happened.”

“We misjudged it, we fell down.” Wade, sat on the floor beside Matt’s sofa, was the first to answer.

“Yeah, I remember. I also remember being impaled and then passing out, and somehow I’m still alive?” He cast his senses out, a hand idly scratching at the IV in his arm. Noticing all the people in the room properly now, Wade, Claire, Jess, Luke, Peter, Danny. “Oh. Danny.” Curled up in the chair opposite him, fast asleep, recovering, a blanket thrown over him.

“You should have died Matt, we had to let Danny help you. You lost so much blood, I had to give you a transfusion.” Immediately guessing his next action, she asked, ordered “Let it finish please, don’t pull it out.” Claire moved over, a hand softly brushing through his hair, before helping him to sit up.

A murmured thanks to her, of saving him too many times to count. He reached over to Wade, sensing the anxiety rolling off of him, and off Peter, who’d nested himself up in the corner. “Wade, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Would have been a lot better if it was me.”

“You don’t have to sacrifice yourself all the time. I’m fine now, all healed up.” He wasn’t going to mention that the room was still trying to spin a little, but he clued that up to the blood loss.

“You didn’t have to see all your blood. And the god-damn bar sticking out of your chest.”

“C’mere Wade, I’m fine, I know, I know it must have been awful, I’m sorry, but I’m never going to say I wish it was you instead.” Wade climbed up onto the couch, gently leaning into Matt. “Peter you too, come down from your brooding corner, stop feeling guilty, the both of you.”


End file.
